1980
1980 in pop Singles Ashes to Ashes David Bowie Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Fade to Grey Visage Army Dreamers Kate Bush Atomic Blondie Same Old Scene Roxy Music Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime The Korgis Babooshka Kate Bush I Travel Simple Minds Breathing Kate Bush Underpass John Foxx Embarrassment Madness Geno Dexys Midnight Runners Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Falling and Laughing Orange Juice Generals and Majors/Don't Lose Your Temper XTC Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits Call Me Blondie Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? The Ramones We Are Glass Gary Numan No Self Control Peter Gabriel Talk of the Town The Pretenders Tunnel of Love Dire Straits Final Day Young Marble Giants Gentlemen Take Polaroids Japan Baggy Trousers Madness Johnny and Mary Robert Palmer Ricky's Hand Fad Gadget I Die: You Die Gary Numan Para ti Paraíso Dancing with Myself Generation X Fashion (David Bowie song) David Bowie Black and White The dB's Whip It Devo Freedom of Choice Devo Blue Boy Orange Juice No-One Driving John Foxx Ah! Leah! Donnie Iris We Got the Beat The Go-Go's Groenlandia Zombies New Europeans Ultravox Dreiklangs-Dimensionen Rheingold Turning Japanese The Vapors Over You (Roxy Music song) Roxy Music To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet (Just Like) Starting Over John Lennon He Stopped Loving Her Today George Jones Elstree The Buggles Cherchez le garçon Taxi Girl Burning Car John Foxx (Theme From) New York, New York Frank Sinatra Oh Yeah (Roxy Music song) Roxy Music This World of Water New Musik Hungry Heart Bruce Springsteen My Perfect Cousin The Undertones Another One Bites the Dust Queen Magic (Olivia Newton-John song) Olivia Newton-John I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down Elvis Costello Let My Love Open the Door Pete Townshend Pulling Mussels (from the Shell) Squeeze December Will Be Magic Again Kate Bush The Winner Takes It All ABBA Don't Stand So Close to Me The Police One Step Ahead Split Enz Living in the Plastic Age The Buggles Hey Nineteen Steely Dan Coming Up Paul McCartney Another Nail in My Heart Squeeze Late in the Evening Paul Simon New Amsterdam Elvis Costello Private Life Grace Jones Uptown Prince I Hope I Never Split Enz So Long Fischer-Z Passing Strangers Ultravox Wednesday Week The Undertones There, There, My Dear Dexys Midnight Runners Der Räuber und der Prinz D.A.F. Stop the Cavalry Jona Lewie Simply Thrilled Honey Orange Juice High Fidelity Elvis Costello Turn It On Again Genesis Sleepwalk (song) Ultravox Misunderstanding Genesis The Lonely Spy Lori and the Chameleons Against the Wind (Bob Seger song) Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band Into the Night Benny Mardones La Chica de Ayer Nacha Pop Sailing (Christopher Cross song) Christopher Cross Maybe Tomorrow The Chords Everything Works If You Let It Cheap Trick Sometimes a Fantasy Billy Joel All Over the World (song) Electric Light Orchestra The Turn of a Friendly Card The Alan Parsons Project When I'm With You Sparks I Need Two Heads The Go-Betweens Play the Game Queen Don't Wait Up for Me The Beat (American band) Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad? Prince Clubland Elvis Costello Isn't She Lovely? Stevie Wonder Duchess (song) Genesis This Wreckage Gary Numan Dalek I Love You (Destiny) Dalek I Love You I Second That Emotion Japan I'm Alive (Electric Light Orchestra song) Electric Light Orchestra Amoureux solitaires Lio Red Frame/White Light Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Precious The Pretenders Here Comes My Girl Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Waterfalls (Paul McCartney song) Paul McCartney Suis-je normale Nini Raviolette Teen Line The Shivvers Savoir-Faire Family Fodder Fireside Favourite Fad Gadget Rydeen Yellow Magic Orchestra I Wanna Get Married De Cylinders Debbie Harry Family Fodder I Love You Climax Blues Band Behind the Mask (song) Yellow Magic Orchestra Ma quale idea Pino D'Angiò Baby, I Love You The Ramones Vertige de l'amour Alain Bashung I Ain't Gonna Stand for It Stevie Wonder Super Trouper (song) ABBA Bimbo Yello Save Me (Queen song) Queen Clones (We're All) Alice Cooper Sherry Darling Bruce Springsteen Woman in Love Barbra Streisand Politics! Girls at Our Best! She's Out of My Life Michael Jackson It's Still Rock and Roll to Me Billy Joel D'ya Think I'm Sexy/Catch a F-Falling Star Hybrid Kids One Day I'll Fly Away Randy Crawford Baby It's You Dolly Mixture Everybody's Got Something to Hide (Except Me and My Monkey) The Feelies I Can't Tell You Why Eagles Summer Fun The Barracudas Clean, Clean The Buggles Feel the Pain The Bureaucrats La chica de plexiglás Aviador Dro Looking for Clues Robert Palmer Arauco Robert Wyatt The Wanderer (Donna Summer song) Donna Summer Riot in Lagos Ryuichi Sakamoto Miles Away (song) John Foxx Don't Ask Me Why (Billy Joel song) Billy Joel Spiel ohne Grenzen Peter Gabriel Love on the Rocks Neil Diamond De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da The Police We Live for Love Pat Benatar Hitsville U.K. The Clash The Rose Bette Midler Déjame Los Secretos Dreamin' Cliff Richard Dream Soldiers The Fallout Club Sanctuary New Musik My Face John Foxx Arrival Mike Oldfield My Way Nina Hagen Children of Paradise (Boney M. song) Boney M Wish It Could Be 1965 Again The Barracudas Xanadu (Olivia Newton-John and Electric Light Orchestra song) Olivia Newton-John and Electric Light Orchestra Smashing Time Television Personalities Emotional Rescue (song) The Rolling Stones Steal Away Robbie Dupree Prettiest Girl The Neighborhoods This Is Love The Gist Teacher Teacher Rockpile More Love (Smokey Robinson and the Miracles song) Kim Carnes Only After Dark The Human League He's So Shy The Pointer Sisters Don't Walk Away Electric Light Orchestra Gotta Stop (Messin' About) Prince You May Be Right Billy Joel Euro-Vision Telex Hit Me with Your Best Shot Pat Benatar Danny Says-Chinese Rock The Ramones 9 to 5 (Dolly Parton song) Dolly Parton Keep It (Part Two) Dexys Midnight Runners Lost in Love (Air Supply song) Air Supply Lawnchairs Our Daughters Wedding Just Like Eddie Silicon Teens Tired of Toein' the Line Rocky Burnette I Was Made For Loving You Kiss Move On Up The Flying Lizards Judy in Disguise (With Glasses) Silicon Teens Never Be the Same Christopher Cross Biggest Part of Me Ambrosia No Secrets The Angels I Hear You Now Jon and Vangelis Remember I Was Vapour Gary Numan The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game Grace Jones I'm Alright (Theme From "Caddyshack") Kenny Loggins Fame (Irene Cara song) Irene Cara Drivin' My Life Away Eddie Rabbitt Gaby oh! Gaby Alain Bashung Keep On Loving You REO Speedwagon Disco Rough Mathématiques Modernes There Goes Concorde Again ...And the Native Hipsters Little Jeannie Elton John Guilty (Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb song) Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb What's in a Kiss Gilbert O'Sullivan Carrie Cliff Richard We Can Get Together Flowers Switchin' to Glide The Kings Whose Problem? The Motels Bad News Moon Martin You'll Accomp'ny Me Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band Cold Love Donna Summer Love Stinks (song) J. Geils Band Born in Flames Red Krayola Gulliver Angelo Branduardi Fly Machiavel Sisters of the Moon Fleetwood Mac I Confess Dorothy I Know What Boys Like The Waitresses News at Ten The Vapors Me Myself I Joan Armatrading Let Go Dirty Looks Without Your Love (Roger Daltrey song) Roger Daltrey Running Free Buzzcocks Da vorne steht 'ne Ampel Der Plan September Morn Neil Diamond Come On New Adventures Temporary Secretary Paul McCartney Gotta Pull Myself Together The Nolans Stop This Game Cheap Trick In Your Car The Dugites Tighten Up (Archie Bell & the Drells song) Yellow Magic Orchestra Controversial Subject The The On and On and On ABBA More Than I Can Say Leo Sayer On Islands New Musik Motorbike Beat The Revillos No Doubt About It (Hot Chocolate song) Hot Chocolate Pop Art Poem The Jam Chicas de colegio Mamá Same Old Lang Syne Dan Fogelberg His Last Summer The Barracudas The Traveller Chris de Burgh C'était Toi (You Were the One) Billy Joel Main dans la main Elli et Jacno Drop A.C. Marias Don't Tell Me No The Cars Harmony Elton John Face to Face Code Blue Kool in the Kaftan B.A. Robertson Extraños juegos Zombies Let's Get Serious (song) Jermaine Jackson Way of the World (Cheap Trick song) Cheap Trick Smokey Mountain Rain Ronnie Milsap Happy New Year ABBA Still Waiting (Prince song) Prince Sad Cafe Eagles DCT Dreams Nick Nicely Out Here on My Own Irene Cara Hearts in Her Eyes The Records Girls Are Always Right Any Trouble Dead Man's Curve Nash the Slash Champagne Jacques Higelin Flash (song) Queen Theater Katja Ebstein Sheba Mike Oldfield The Midnight Hour Roxy Music Breakdown Dead Ahead Boz Scaggs Suddenly (Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard song) Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard I Love a Rainy Night Eddie Rabbitt The Higher Primates The Higher Primates Real Love The Doobie Brothers Passion Rod Stewart Set Me Free Utopia The Robots Dance Classix Nouveaux Justice Not Vengeance A Popular History of Signs Shandi Kiss All Out of Love Air Supply Mon fils, ma bataille Daniel Balavoine Lady (Kenny Rogers song) Kenny Rogers Are You Getting Enough of What Makes You Happy? Hot Chocolate I Don't Like Your Face The Heats So Good to Be Back Home Again The Tourists That's the Way the Money Goes M (band) Shaking All Over/China Drinking Electricity Let Me Be Your Angel Stacy Lattisaw Felicity (I Wish I Was A Postcard) Orange Juice Heart Hotels Dan Fogelberg My Friend Jack Boney M Finale Phew Him (Rupert Holmes song) Rupert Holmes X-Ray Proved The Princes of Peace There's a Ghost in My House Yachts Girlfriend Michael Jackson That Lovin' You Feelin' Again/Lola Emmylou Harris with Roy Orbison/ Craig Hundley Downhearted Australian Crawl We Are All Getting Old Telex Jump to the Beat Stacy Lattisaw Amsterdam (Maggie MacNeal song) Maggie MacNeal Many Kisses Krisma Dear Miss Lonely Hearts Phil Lynott You Never Have Fun The Locals Stella stai Umberto Tozzi Is That You? Kiss Indicatif Moderne Sartorial Eloquence (Don't Ya Wanna Play This Game No More?) Elton John Two Faces Have I Ol' 55 (band) Souvenir Billy Joel Don't Fall in Love With a Dreamer Kenny Rogers Il jouait du piano debout France Gall Tell It Like It Is (song) Heart No dudaría Antonio Flores Talk to Me (Kiss song) Kiss Hold On (To My Love) Jimmy Ruffin Voltage Control SIC ب (Bitakat hob - Message d'amour) Samira Said Tomorrow's Tears Riptides What Kind of Fool Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb Prefab Hearts The Reels We Must Pay De Cylinders Fallout DATA Walk the Night Skatt Brothers January February Barbara Dickson Rabbit (song) Chas & Dave You Gotta Be a Hustler If You Wanna Get On Sue Wilkinson Run With the Fox Chris Squire & Alan White Yesterday's Love Any Trouble Dreams Grace Slick Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be) Doris Day Sugar, Sugar The Archies Sound of Confusion Secret Affair Tennis Chris Rea Gandhara Godiego Love Is Like a Butterfly (song) Dolly Parton Category:1980 Albums Category:1980